A Hanyou and His Senses
by LordSessy
Summary: the inu gang have a prob when Inu loses his sense of smell&hearing he's blind to though so what happenes when Daitomaru takes Inu to Naraku the gay man rated M for rape :InuXNar:all the time :InuXDaitomaru:not all the time :InuXKag:only once
1. The Problem at Hand

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha must I keep saying this

Inuyasha: hey Sessy what's the title of this fanfic called anyways

Sessy: wait and find out MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inuyasha: (gets nervous) um ok

Sessy: on to the story

Kagome: um...what are you guys doing?

Inuyasha: shut up wench Sessy said on to the story

Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT! (note the caps)

Inuyasha: (plummets to the ground face first)

Sessy: hey who said note the caps?

Sarah: hey Sessy

Sessy: oh perfect

Inuyasha: (pulls self off the ground) amazing another wench

Sarah: sit boy

Inuyasha: ha that doesn't...uh...ah (plummets face first into the ground)

Kagome: huh but how

Sessy and Sarah: we be the writers...and...we choose what happens (bows)

Inuyasha: damn it better stay on your good side then

Sessy and Sarah: yep

Sessy: on to...

Sarah: THE STORY! (note the caps)

**A Hanyou and His Senses Chapter One**

A young looking hanyou jumps away from a giant moth demon as a voice yells, "Hiraikotsu" a young black haired girl runs to the hanyou asking, "are you ok Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stands up fully upright. "I'm fine Kag...look out" the hanyou said as he dove down with Kagome as a stream of liquid acid went over top of them. "KAGOME! INUYASHA!" a cute fox yelled while running over to Sango. (**Sessy:** I didn't say cute Sarah did ok I'm innocent **Sarah:** oh shut up Sessy let them read) Miroku who sat behind Sango (**Sarah: **um duh of course their sitting on Kirara) was just about to say something when his eye caught something interesting he reached down and...SLAP! (**Sessy:** ow painful more then that seriously crazy not ha-ha it was funny **Sarah:** That was gross how Miroku dare do that at this time such a lecher) "How dare you Miroku and at this time too you're such a lecher" Sango said as she got ready to catch the Hiraikotsu. (**Sarah: **I made her say that muahahahahaha so evil **Sessy: **maybe I should make Sarah one of the characters yeah that's a good idea) Miroku rubbed his cheek and gently answered, "I'm sorry Sango really I am" "yeah right Miroku" Sango gently scolded the monk.

"I see them down there" Shippo quickly said so he wouldn't have to hear Sango and Miroku quarrel anymore. Miroku looked down to see Inuyasha stand up and shake off his acid covered, ripped, and scorched kimono "jeez stupid moth there goes Kagome's only protection" the young inu said pulling the last of his kimono off. "GO!" Kagome yelled firing an arrow at the giant moth. The arrow hit the moth in the left wing and it screeched as it fell slightly as of only being held up by one wing "attack it Sango now" the cute little kitsune cried out. Sango aimed her boomerang and shouts "HIRAIKOTSU!" the boomerang hits full force and destroys the demons other wing.

The moth screeches again and falls to the ground as the hanyou walks closer and slices it with the blow of the wound of the wind a.k.a Wind Scar **(Sarah**: I came up with writing wound of the wind instead of the English version of Inuyasha the Wind Scar** Sessy**: she's right because in the Japanese Inuyasha it's called the wound of the wing continue reading) Kagome ran to Inuyasha and asked if he was alright but got a 'feh' for an answer and she got really mad and immediately yelled "SIT BOY!" the poor hanyou was thrown to the ground by the cursed word 'sit' and apparently stayed mad for while.

Later that same day

"Inuyasha please come join us for lunch" Kagome asked the hanyou who sat in a tree alone.

"Feh no I'm still mad about earlier" the hanyou answered as he gently turned away (**Sarah**: if you ask me I'd say Inuyasha acts like a girl** Sessy**: and why is that Sarah? **Sarah**: because only girls hold a grudge it's not natural for guys to hold grudges and Kagome acts like a guy because she should be angry right now** Sessy**: um alright...well back to the story I guess)"Inuyasha come here right now" "no I won't kag I don't want too!" Inuyasha shouted back the raven haired girl stood up and yelled as loud as she could "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground from his high tree branch and created a 9 foot deep hole. "Next time you'll come when you're told right Inu?" Kagome asked the hanyou in the ground. Inuyasha stood up in pain dusting his self off "ok I'll come down next...what's that smell someone's here" "who is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as the hanyou sniffed the air and answered "I don't know but they are coming so we should know sooner or later." A figure jumped up above the trees and landed just a little ways from them and asked, "May I ask if anyone here goes by the name Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stepped forward and asked, "who wants to know and why?" the figure just stood there and answered, "The names Daitomaru and I'm here to give you...THIS!" the figure throws out three spell papers and a smoke bomb as the papers attached somewhere on the inu-hanyou. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yells after she coughs and then coughs again. Inuyasha steps out of the smoke screen opening his eyes but he couldn't see anything at all "what the hell I can't see I can't see at all" he says as he tries to sniff out the figure but realizes he can't smell either. "Oh damn I lost my sense of smell as well no this can't be happening" the hanyou adds onto his panic as he also finds out he can barely hear what his friends are saying. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome where are you I can't see or hear or smell you please help me."

"Were coming Inuyasha" Kagome said as she ran to Inuyasha and holds him on his shoulder and reassures him "it's ok I will help you I promise" Miroku and Sango take care of Daitomaru.

Daitomaru gently says as he starts leaving "my work is done here I will return I promise" he laughs as he leaves. Miroku and Sango turn to Inuyasha and Kagome and both say "get Inuyasha to a river so he can wash those papers off!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Sarah: muahahahahahahaha cliffhanger hehehe

Sessy: yeah cliffhanger hahaha

Inuyasha: you guys are weird

Kagome: well Inuyasha you'll be gay later on

Inuyasha: what!

Sessy: this is going to be rated M

Sarah: for rape

Sessy: that Daitomaru guy works for Naraku muahahahahahahahahaha

Sarah: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (note the caps)

Sessy and Sarah: Please review

Akita: YEAH PLEASE REVEIW!

Sessy: aww why Akita

Sarah: hullo young sista

Akita: hullo

Sarah and Akita: PLEASE REVEIW!

new chapter coming up soon


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **Folks I am having such hard problems I need help lots of help. (cries slightly) um I'm not crying it's just there's something in my eyes. Please send me an email and/or fanfiction HELP ME PLEASE!


End file.
